


The Rebel and the Commander

by Agheron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Relationships, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron
Summary: Hange finds herself the first person to fall into Eren's devious plan to overthrow the government in Paradis as the first step in a path set to change the fate of hundreds of millions. Yet when it seems she's just a cornered rat, an unexpected turn of events brings back memories she wanted to remain hidden, reminders of a past Zoe thought buried but in truth shaped both of them more than they thought...
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Rebel and the Commander

**Author's Note:**

> What up, Agheron here with an Erehan fic based on some certain art of a certain scene of Eren confronting our dear eccentric Commander. More a lewd loose reinterpretation than anything else, i hope you enjoy it ya pervs!

"Commander Hange! Eren has escaped from his cell!"  
  
Zoe took her good eye off Floch and the small group she was facing after finding out of their secret information leaking, the brown orb showing an instant's spark of fear before the woman controlled herself; mouth turned into a thin line she gave Forster a last glance then quickly followed the guards towards the building's cells: her mind rushed on the way downstairs wondering how she'd deal with the situation without it ending in bloodshed, how she could possibly defuse what had turned into a ticking bomb right under her nose. As they approached the last cell in the corridor where the young shifter had been placed, Hange felt a sting of sadness at remembering how much the loud, energetic and impulsive teen had changed into a now grim yet equally determined young man; the woman's face showed clear resignation by the time they reached the end of the hallway, aware his words were true when he said they had no real way to contain him.  
  
Which was why she stared utterly baffled when her eye saw Eren calmly sat on his bed, his deep green eyes fixed on the Commander's sole working orb as he stood up to face her while Zoe froze on the spot not knowing what was going on: did the soldiers watching him think he was about to attempt breaking out of his cell? Had he said something they interpreted as a threat?  
  
A series of clicking sounds brought her out of contemplation to look at the no less then five guns pointing at her, the auburn's single eye going from one of the soldiers to another in shock; a few seconds later the door at the end of the stairs opened to let Floch enter, followed by the rest of his group and some more soldiers.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" the one eyed woman shouted at the soldiers who remained silent and stern faced "Put your weapons down this instant! You're committing treason against...!"  
  
"No Commander, it's the opposite!" Forster said loudly as he approached "They're true soldiers, loyal to their nation and people! You and the others are the ones who betray the sacrifice of countless by trying to appease a world who's declared war upon each and everyone of us!"  
  
The soldiers moved out of way to let Floch through while pointing their guns at Zoe, the patch wearing legionnaire staring right at the young man standing in front of her; the woman's fists were tightly clenched in silent fury and impotence, knowing well there was no way she could escape this.  
  
"So this is how it ends?" she said defiantly lifting her chin "Summary execution without trial or chance to defend myself?"  
  
"People emitted their judgment the instant you decided to lie to them, Commander" Forster said in an informing tone "The moment you decided to keep Eren's deeds secret, the moment you chose to cover the fact he led our first strike against a world that hates us you sealed your fate. But... i may be getting ahead of myself."  
  
The rebel turned to look at Yeager, now standing near the cell's door making signs for him to approach: Forster obeyed silently and the rest took a step or two backwards as their leader spoke with his second in command in a low whisper; Hange tried to discern anything of what he said without moving from her spot, but it was in vain and just got a hushed murmur before Floch nodded and turned again towards her.  
  
"The keys, Commander." the man said "Please." he added in a flat tone.  
  
"Keys?" she asked innocently glancing at Eren "Why keys? Didn't you say you could escape on your own?"

With no hint of annoyance or rudeness Floch stepped closer and checked her pockets, taking the cell key and unlocking the door under the woman's bitter gaze: however instead of walking out, Yeager remained inside as Forster grabbed Hange by the arm and dragged her inside with the green eyed rebel before locking the gate once more.  
  
"Wait what?" Zoe asked confused looking at Eren then at his subordinates "What's going on? What are you planning now?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough Commander" Floch replied emotionlessly "Soldiers, we'll return upstairs. I'll explain the details of our plan there."  
  
With that he left followed by the rest of the soldiers while the auburn stared utterly lost a few moments before lunging at the door and grabbing the bars.  
  
"You better stop this instant or things will end in a bloodshed! Floch! Let me out right now!" she shouted as the last of the group left the place closing the heavy door behind them "Hey! Come back you...!"  
  
Two hands grabbed the woman's wrists and cut her indignant speech short, Zoe's head turning to look at Eren as he stood behind looming above her; the female couldn't help a chill down her spine the moment he pressed his body on hers, pushing a bit against the cell's bars.  
  
"E-Eren i think you should step back a bit if you want to talk" Hange said in a slightly unnerved tone "I mean, that's why you got me in here for, right?"  
  
He didn't reply, merely looking at her with those green eyes once so lively and honest but now so empty Zoe couldn't tell what he was thinking anymore, a fact she felt sad at since they always had a good relationship in the past; aided by the fact he'd been the first titan shifter she worked with the auburn had grown closer and closer to the impetuous teenager... perhaps a bit too much.  
  
 _Scratch the "perhaps" part, Hange_ her mind told the woman who felt a pang of guilt _Or have you forgotten..._  
  
The thought died suddenly when Eren's hands moved from her wrists, but instead of stepping back he hugged Zoe by the waist making her straighten in his embrace; the Commander eyed the young man with clear confusion as he leant to rest his chin on her shoulder, breathing deep and regularly while she stared at him.  
  
"Eren?" she asked uncertain of how to proceed "What... what is going on? Why are you holding me like this? It's a bit... perverted to this to a woman you just put in jail."  
  
Silence was all she got from him, not even the slightest sign of emotion shown on his features although at certain moments Zoe thought she could see something beneath the cold hard exterior, but couldn't place her finger on it; that frustrated her so much the woman closed her eye, face turning forward to try and guess what he was planning when he suddenly moved, a hand going down from the Commander's belly to her belt.  
  
"Eren?" Hange asked a bit alarmed, grasping his wrist by impulse "What are you... Eren!?"

The click of the buckle opening made her sole orb widen in shock, the woman looking at him as a big part of her mind refused to believe what her instinct told was occurring until his other hand went up and squeezed a breast through the uniform jacket; in that moment the younger male pressed Zoe against him and a jolt of fear mixed with disgust coursed through her when she felt the hardness on his crotch pushing against her rear, all doubts crumbling in one go: it couldn't be happening, yet it was.  
  
"Eren! Let go! Stop it!" Hange shouted grabbing his arms to pull him off, yet his grasp was iron like "Stop it! Stop!"  
  
The auburn struggled but he was stronger, easily preventing her from escaping until she bowed a bit then smashed the back of her head on his face; Yeager's hands released the agitated Commander who stepped away and turned to face the man holding his nose, blood staining his fingers.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Eren!?" Zoe yelled backing against the cell's door "Are you out of your mind?! I'm your superior, your friend, your...!"  
  
Her words died when he let go of his nose, steam rising from the wounded tissue before a burst of energy flashed and Hange covered her face with both arms in an instinctive reaction despite how foolish it was to try and protect herself from his power at such short range; yet instead of the booming thunder of shifting two hands grabbed Hange by the jacket and threw her back first into the nearby wall making the woman wince in pain. The respite was momentary however because she had barely hit the bricks when Eren was already upon her pressing his body against the woman's and keeping her arms still in a forceful grip: Zoe squirmed and tried another headbutt, but as soon as she tilted backwards his mouth clashed on hers, surprising the auburn into freezing; her only eye widened in shock then she began shifting to shake him off till he broke the one sided kiss.  
  
"STOP STRUGGLING!" Eren yelled "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE HANGE!"  
  
The woman reduced her movements, if only because she realized his grip was too strong to fight against and needed to save her energies: instead she fixed a one eyed glare upon Yeager, breathing heavily after his inital assault.  
  
"Why are you doing this Eren?" she asked harshly "What's got into your mind? You're not being yourself, this is wrong so let's just..."  
  
"Shut up and listen" he cut Zoe mid sentence "And listen well Hange. It's pointless to try and lock me in."  
  
"What does it have to do with this?" she asked angrily "This is something completely different Eren! This is..."  
  
"Shut up!" Yeager snarled muting the woman "And understand Hange, because i won't repeat myself: you can't stop me. All i need is the smallest scratch and my power will be upon you; and i don't need to kill you, not after acquiring something as versatile as the Warhammer."  
  
Zoe fixed her eye on the man defiantly, condemning him without words while waiting for his next words; Eren let go of one of her arms and grabbed the woman by the back of the head, face closing in to speak against her thin lips.  
  
"This is going to happen Hange." he whispered "All you decide is how rough i am when doing it."

Zoe gulped, taking a few deep breaths before closing her eye with a small sigh then relaxing her stiffened limbs, aware what Eren said was just the truth and there was nothing she could do to prevent him from doing what he intended: there was a soft rustling sound and Hange tensed a little despite herself when Yeager's slim fingers slid with unexpected gentleness into her underwear to slowly feel her shaved sex, feeling the contrast between the softness of her labia surrounded and the slightly coarse tiny hairs beginning to grow; the male's hand was warm, just as his lips when he leant closer and gave her a slow kiss she didn't respond to aside a minimal quickening of breathing. Eren showed no sign of annoyance at it and increased the intensity a bit, nibbling on the woman's lower lip before letting his tongue out to press and lick on her closed teeth while using his middle finger to tease Zoe's entrance; his free hand took her right and moved it towards his groin, placing and dragging the palm on the bulge to let Hange feel his member though the clothes, the auburn's nerves increasing at how hard and big it felt: whatever hopes she still harboured to stop whatever he was trying vanished at the heat in his pants, the Commander shuddering when he shoved a finger inside her snatch cutting the distraction.  
  
Hange's mind was only partly focused on ignoring all the stimuli he provided since most was dealing with a crushing feeling of guilt that only got bigger when Eren pressed the kiss, triggering the very memories the auburn was attempting to bury: memories of a day when Levi left with Erwin for the Wall Sina she snuck into his cell, half drunk and with her brain impaired by alcohol carrying some very unfortunate thoughts as she approached the confused but always eager to serve teenager; memories of talking about how his system could be more affected than they believed by his titanic gift, of how it could perhaps shape other aspects from senses to digestion to learning... to sex. Memories of Eren blushing and herself teasing, tickling, asking what she shouldn't and engaging in what they should have avoided: images and noises and smells and tastes of both of them, echoes of Hange bouncing on a very confused but equally enthusiast boy whose member was most definitely above from what she expected... quite above in fact, which she thought then required further study; study that came in the shape of Eren on his knees and Zoe on all fours enjoying herself so sinfully the woman had to bite her lip until it bled not to scream. The aftermath, with Hange panicking to leave him dressed whilst he snored softly then retreating to her office to think the best way to make him understand it had been a mistake, but the fault was all hers... only such chance never came: she was too much of a coward and Eren was simply too busy with training and her experiments, not to mention his lack of experience in the matter, to approach her; so she put on the mask of cheerful idiot once more and kept going on like nothing had happened and she didn't see his eyes linger on her body a second longer than with other people, repeating to herself it would be a one time thing they'd end up forgetting.  
  
Neither did. And it wasn't the only time.

The woman squirmed against Yeager as she unluckily remembered the day after the failed expedition, when he'd been at his lowest... when all had been to be honest, a time in which people's resolve cracked enough to make weaklings fall into pits easily avoidable: Hange was sure, or wanted to believe, she'd have otherwise pushed Eren away and cleared things up instead of embracing him the way she did, letting the guilt ridden boy unleash his pent up anger and sadness through action; yet now she reminisced (against her best judgment) Zoe couldn't help a certain warmth from bubbling in her belly at the memory of the teenager being strangely tender despite his initial roughness, knowing she was in pain as well after the defeat. Soon came the days of hiding from the government, when both used whatever minutes they had alone to forget their situation if only momentarily, their bodies fusing and boiling in a heated mess of feral kisses and greedy caresses: then the day she tortured Sannes, where it had been Hange who unleashed her sickness and remorse upon the by then boy, further solidifying their twisted relationship till the success of the revolution against Rod Reiss; after that they returned to their routine of eccentric squad leader and passionate young shifter, at least until the aftermath of the mission to recover wall Maria and Shiganshina brought them together a final and impossibly fiery time, after which all intimacy ceased and she got to see him grow and change.  
  
Warmth invaded her mouth and Zoe realized she'd dropped her guard, allowing Eren's tongue to slip in and tangle with hers as he deepened the kiss whilst shoving two fingers inside the woman's vagina, pushing up to force the Commander on her tiptoes before pulling back a bit making a scissoring motion with his digits; the woman's hand moved by impulse in a feeble attempt to stop him but all it did was rest on his bare chest, further reminding Hange of how she'd craved that kind of closeness during times of stress despite trying to bury that need in the deepest corner of her mind: however in that moment he pulled away, looking at the flushed woman who refused to break eye contact and stared fixedly at the man.  
  
"Are you having fun Eren?" Zoe asked in a whisper, summoning all her anger and grief to drown what his touch had slowly started to incite in her heart "Is this how you celebrate your little rebellion?"  
  
Yeager stood as silent as in the beginning, his face a blank mask impossible for Zoe to read until he placed both hands on her shoulders and roughly forced the auburn to kneel in fron of him: Hange breathed deeply, trying and failing to calm her pulse as Eren grabbed the hem of his pants then pulled down, confirming the obvious about his next planned move; she couldn't help a momentary seizing glance at the man's length, swallowing impulsively at finally finding out how he'd developed in those years of pretending she was just a caring if also kind of clumsy Commander and he a loyal, meditative and hard working subordinate. She'd heard the rumours a while ago of how two guys from the fabled 104th had taken their initial rivalry to a new level: giggling whispers from a group of passing recruits about Eren and Jean being pretty much equally well equipped, one of the women suggesting to take both to a room and manually compare; the somewhat envious murmurs of some men whenever they saw either of them speak to a female soldier, hushing "Eren's titan is at work tonight again" or "there goes the stallion, so charming and proud".  
  
But Hange knew with utmost certainty Eren had pretty much ceased any quest for intimacy with women, focusing solely in his work as soldier whilst Jean was too kind and serious to engage in promiscuity, not to mention she was sure Kirstein's feelings for Mikasa still existed; yet in that moment her mind could only focus on the thick, veiny member pulsing vividly barely a couple fingers' width from her lips, close enough for the woman to smell its familiar musk and feel the warmth emitting from it.

Mentally chastising herself for the soft tingle felt in her groin at the sight of his member Hanger rose a hand to grasp Eren's manhood, lips parting a bit as she let out an imperceptible sigh when her slim fingers closed on it, so thick the middle one and thumb didn't meet: head bowing in humilitation the woman began to stroke it slow and methodically from base to tip, feeling the engorged veins as well as the softer surface of its glans; her eye stared at the floor, seeing the drops of precum fall from the tip, shining under the torches' light forming a tiny puddle signaling the male's readiness for sex. A low, almost unhearable panting reached Zoe's ears and she looked up before thinking twice only to wish she hadn't after spotting Eren's face, expression as flat and emotionless as when things started but his eyes on the other hand gazed upon her with clear want: a need so raw she gulped and turned away in shame not because of what he showed but due the fact part of her, the most primal and feral side, felt attracted by what she saw; however the one eyed Commander had to glance up the next moment when he grabbed her wrist and made her release his member.  
  
"No hands." Eren said with a small amount of heat in his voice "You know why."  
  
The woman made a light grimace then glanced at the male, squirming a bit at the prospect of having to please him using only her mouth but not because it scared her or it was humiliating and degrading in the current circumstances: the reason Hange couldn't help looking at him pleadingly was that's how she used to give him oral sex back in the day; that's how Zoe loved to fellate Yeager, relishing in having his at the time nicely sized penis stuff her mouth and the start of her throat. And now...  
  
"Eren, please..." she whispered "You must stop this no-"  
  
A high pitched whine cut her plea when Yeager bucked forward, sliding into the woman's warm mouth and forcing her jaw open to accommodate his huge dick: Zoe tried to pull back and the man's hand landed on her nape instantly, holding the auburn by the ponytail as he shoved his hips towards her face earning a loud cough and sputtering from the auburn; the helpless Commander put both hands on his lehs in a feeble attempt to resist but found herself unable to stop Yeager when pulles closer, whimpering strangledly as his hard manhood entered her throat unimpeded. Eren pulled back with a grunt, watching the first half of his member smeared in Hange's saliva before shoving it back inside triggering another desperate whine from the prisoner whose hands slapped his thighs asking for mercy as drool fell on her uniform jacket: the woman's single eye was open wide, its sight turning blurry every time she blinked due the tears welling up as Eren's imposing schlong choked her with rough thrusts; impotent to fight back Zoe's only sight was his sculpted abs moving back and forth as the pulsing heat of Yeager's thick meat shaft stretched her throat making it burn yet also starting to awaken a dark need of punishment born from her fear and insecurities, a need she was unable to curb due having to focus on not asphyxiating.

Hoarse gurgling came out the auburn's throat when Eren forced her closer, fingers gripping the ponytail's base tightly to drag the gagging woman on his thick meat pole feeling her tighten around it the more she swallowed, tongue pressed against the underside in an instinctive reaction to being mouth fucked: Yeager stared fixedly at his former Commander as she choked on the imposing manhood, her pitiful whimpers cut by loud belching when he pulled back then buried inside deeper than before; Zoe coughed and sputtered, coating Eren's length in spit while struggling not to barf every time he wrecked her pharynx with strong thrusts. The male didn't give Hange a moment's respite, forcing her into his massive erection while bucking forward thoroughly filling the auburn's throat to the point it bulged as the thick member was shoved inside nonstop pulsing vividly in the tight fleshy channel: Zoe gagged on the man's dick impotent to fight back due his superior strength, the crushing sense of defeat and her own shameful want as the throat abusing got the woman's groin to grow warmer against all wishes, being taken the way she learnt to treasure by the very man she'd shown her most intimate and primal side; Yeager wasn't just raping Zoe, he was doing by applying what he knew she liked most and that had her torn between agonising humiliation and a slowly growing lust the Commander tried and failed to suppress.  
  
Just as she started cursing herself for being so blind, for having grown so unable to fight back againt Eren both of the dark haired male's hands grasped her head and Hange let out strangled whines when he began pumping into her throat faster than before, almost asphyxiating the woman who vainly pleaded for him to slow down by frantically patting on his thighs; he ignored the desperate begging completely, finally abandoning that empty expression as his features became slowly fiercer and Eren's mouth turned into a feral snarl the more he throat fucked the patch wearing Commander knelt on the floor, the violent pulsing of his dick a warning she easily recognized: Yeager's orgasm was drawing closer and Zoe knew by experience his weren't known for being short or clean, heart racing at remembering in vivid detail how messy each one of the male's climaxes had been. Tears fell from her only eye as Hange looked up at the man she once trained and fought side by side with in a last gesture for mercy but finding only open lust in his gaze while roughly throatfucking her until Eren threw his head back and slammed Zoe on his groin: the woman's strangled whining became violent gagging as his member pulsed and swelled noticeably, spurting the first thick ropes of semen into her esophagus before retreating some and pouring the rest of the load in the back of Hange's mouth; the Commander whimpered and started swallowing, throat moving visibly as the male's thick seed travelled down to her stomach.  
  
He held the auburn in place for a solid minute after his orgasm ended, rubbing lazily on her tongue while she stared forward emptily; Eren's hand moved closer to her face and Hange flinched a bit as he gently took her glasses off and put them on the nearby washbasin before pulling out and grabbing her by the jacket.  
  
"Get up" he whispered at the woman whose legs shook as she stumbled towards the mattress before being pushed on her back, staring at Eren while he took off pants and underwear: the man got on the bed looming above Zoe, never breaking eye contact as he undid the bolo tie then threw it away before unbuttoning the military jacket to spread it open; Yeager halted a few seconds, eyeing the auburn who chose to avoid his gaze until he forced her to look up, leaning forward to join their lips in a shallow kiss.

Eren nibbled on Zoe's lower lip absently, fingers working to undo every button on her shirt while letting his huge boner rest on her crotch so the woman could feel its pulsing heat as the male slowly frotted back and forth: once done he rose to look at the resigned Commander, a sliver of a smirk appearing on his lips as he used a digit to brush the bandages compressing Hange's breasts hidden under the fabric of her clothes.  
  
"You should stop using these" he commented csually as if talking about the weather "I don't think you'd be impeded to perform with gear if you did."  
  
The auburn remained silent, staring at the ceiling until a soft grunt caught her attention and she glanced to see him bite his index till it bled: a morbid fascination captured the woman whose eye fixed on the small, thin curved blade slowly growing out of his injury he then lowered and slid under the bandages; Zoe swallowed instinctively, muscles tensing when Yeager used the created edge to smoothly cut the wrapped up bands in a sluggish single motion, the soft sound of cut fabric the only thing heard aside their breathing. Once done Eren lifted his hand and broke the little blade at the base, throwing it away then lying on top of Hange moving jacket, shirt and bands away to expose her chest where bigger than expected boobs began to expand, freed from the usual pressure: the black haired man then began sucking gently on the right breast while massaging the other with a hand, humming in apparent pleasure at the soft warmth filling his mouth while she closed her eye when the unexpectedly caring attentions managed to bring up other memories of Yeager's eager lovemaking Zoe didn't want to remember; her fists balled on the sheets, trying fruitlessly to extinguish the small flame growing with every suckle of his lips on the hardening nipple, every lick he gave knowing she'd enjoy it regardless of hee wishes; Hange gasped when his free hand tugged her pants down to expose her shaved and moist womanhood, the auburn unable to contain a whimper of shame when he started to finger her again but this time sliding in and out even more easily, the woman's remaining willpower crumbling at realizing her own body wanted his touch and presence, wanted him like in the old days.  
  
"Eren... please..." she implored half moaning half sobbing "I'm begging you... don't do this... don't..."  
  
His answer was to rise and grab the hem of her military pants to pull them off along the boots, earning a shaky whimper from Zoe when she saw he was not going to accept her plea: instead Eren looked even more eager than before, chest moving up and down faster as he turned her around and tugged the upper clothes off her shoulders, leaving Hange in an even more vulnerable position before carefully making her lay face down; the woman lost in a whirlwind of confusion, fear, guilt and disappointment in both of them, yet all was overwhelmed by the feeling of his warm tongue when it ran on her back, tracing the old scars and belt marks left from training and battling outside the walls. The male licked each and every one of them slowly, even worshippingly while she hugged the pillow to hold back the sobs and whimpers at the familiar yet twisted feelings brimming in her head and womanhood: each lick and kiss triggered an echo of his way to love her which could be either rough or caring but always carrying an air of primal bonding, expressing his desire with such intimate gestures Hange felt like melting against his possessive, passionate acts; the woman felt afraid of him yet also darkly excited, cursing herself for being so damned weak in body and mind as Yeager travelled up to her nape where he bit down like a cat in heat and she couldn't help moaning.  
  
"Eren..." Hange whimpered, and couldn't go ln for she wasn't sure of anything anymore. 

Louder whimpers escaped the auburn when she felt the tick pulsing glans poke her drenched entrance, the labia opening to welcome him in yet he didn't move in the slightest past the twitching lips: instead he embraced the naked Commander, hands caressing her toned abdomen to trace small circles while he kept nibbling on her nape, inhaling the sweet scent of Zoe's hair while she waited in both dread and anticipation until the man breathed deep then began pushing against the pink entrance; Hange instantly whined, clenching and relaxing at random as the male eldian's cock spread her tight gate to sink inch by inch, dragging a loud moan out of the woman whose belly grew warmer by the second. She whined as Eren's imposing length scraped the moist walls sending sparks all over her body, toes curling whilst biting on the pillow hard and feeling him stiffen on top panting against her ear; he bucked suddenly, burying deeper into the trembling female while nuzzling on her cheek as the warmth in Zoe's gut increased, palpitating in a weak but noticeable manner she never felt before: it was so strange yet made her feel like she was sinking in a warm soupy liquid every time he moved, driving his member further in making Hange cry and lift her hips slightly to meet his thrusts.  
  
"You feel it too, don't you?" he asked and let his hand rest against her lower abdomen "Here. The... heat." he added.  
  
She didn't answer, too overwhelmed by the stimuli both familiar and unknown to do more than scratch the sheets moaning confused, not sure why he knew about it but also feeling a strange intoxicating sensation spread from her belly to every other spot; it was like liquid fire in Hange's veins, rising and flowing with each slam of Eren's hips against her rear, the man's heated breath on her cheek making the woman burn despite herself.  
  
"The Founding... has many more subtle ways to manifest its power." Yeager whispered getting her full attention "Zeke told me some of it and i... i figured the rest."  
  
"What... what do you-"  
  
A fierce smack cut Hange's sentence short, drawing high pitched whines out of her when Eren started to up the rhythm creating loud slaps as he penetrated the woman's drenched vagina: the green eyed male stopped touching the female soldier's belly to grab her wrists, further pinning her down even if Zoe had stopped resisting long ago yet feeling how the gesture got her to clench on his length hard as it played on the Commander's more submissive side; Yeager sucked on her neck with force, grinding against the auburn and sighing in pleasure when she answered in kind rubbing her sweat covered back on his upper body.  
  
"I found out i can... influence on other eldians' behaviour and bodies with... the right stimulus and... in the right moment" he told her "I can impulse others to fight by amplifying their zeal... make them cower in fear playing on their doubts... and also... i can summon life... when they're most willing to create it."  
  
"L-life?" she asked weakly then whimpered when he thrust again; Eren kissed her gently, thumbs brushing Zoe's hands.

"That warmth you felt, it was my power at work" the man said to the shocked female "It was enabled by your body's most basic impulse... the primal reason for sex... and by your own desire" he gasped when she clamped at the last word, almost as if her body agreed "And now you are ready."  
  
"Ready?" she managed to ask amidst the lust fueled fever consuming her "Ready... for what?"  
  
"For bearing life" Eren answered with a deep moan "Hange... i triggered your ovulation phase. You will bear my child."  
  
"What?!" she replied in a shocked whisper "E-Eren wait... tha-!"  
  
A hard slam on her butt obliterated any chance Zoe had to speak, forcing the woman to scream in a mix of dread and lust as Yeager let go of his inhibitions to start plowing her from behind while she whined, shaking uncontrollably as he smashed into her pussy: searing heat stabbed Hange every time his thick rod slammed in, its throbbing now more menacing than ever as it carried a certainty that would bond them together, a promise Eren intended to fulfil; the male rose above her and put all his strength on each swing forcing Zoe to shriek on the bed, mind burning from pleasure born of the animalistic pounding he was delivering. Hange felt him pulse inside her with staggering clarity, senses peaking as his power and own awakened thirst combined to turn the woman into a frenzied beast screaming while mounted by her partner: every worry and remorse burnt in the blaze of their mating when Eren bit on her shoulder and Zoe whined clenching around him whilst he slammed furiously, huffing as his orgasm got closer after each thrust; strands of precum mixed with the auburn's inner fluids, lubricating his shaft as it carved Hange's insides with deadly precision.  
  
Nonstop moaning filled the cell as the woman's body welcomed him, letting Zoe feel its actions with overwhelming clarity: the inner walls hugging Eren's member as it rammed with a vice grip yet so wet he slid pretty much unimpeded, massaged all over by the quivering muscles while Hange's womb twitched and lowered, opening as if giving birth to allow his member to enter the intimate chamber; her whole self surrendered to Yeager and he stopped biting to mutter Zoe's name with such heated passion she began to answer in kind, calling him with desperate need as both melted on the prison bed. Their bodies tensed like bowstrings as they hung on the verge of climax with Eren slamming savagely into the moaning wreck Hange had become: muscles burnt yet neither made the smallest attempt to stop, lost in the haze of raw pleasure as a low growl crept up his throat growing with every smash till it became a full fledged roar when both reached their limit and two simultaneous explosions engulfed their brains in flames the instant Yeager buried to the hilt inside Zoe making the woman scream; her sex clamped on his cock with all its might, feeling it throb wildly as cum blasted right into her matrix drenching everything in his thick seed while the couple shook on the mattress, bodies frotting in the lust filled quake of their orgasm.

Zoe felt lips press softly on her cheek, glancing at the black haired man whose seed was still pouring weakly inside her with little spasms of his member: the woman's mouth pried open a little and he moved to kiss her in that deep, slow way both liked making Hange sigh and close her eye as Eren slowly withdrew coated in her juices; a sudden feeling of emptiness assaulted the auburn who buried her face on the pillow until another sensation surfaced, one unnerving yet strangely warming too settling inside her belly as exhaustion caught up with Zoe and she slowly drifted into nothingness, where no conflict could reach...  
  
Hange woke up with a slight jolt, staring at the ceiling briefly till the recent events rushed into her mind and she sat up feeling a bit light headed while starting to sweat profusely: only then the woman noticed she was dressed in her buttoned up shirt and pants, while the rest of the clothes were neatly piled up at the bed's end; swallowing thickly she reached for the jacket and put it on, trembling as her mind went over and over on what happened between herself and Eren. Such was her engrossing the auburn jumped with a little gasp when a soft creak was heard, turning to see him stand from his chair in the cell's corner; a single brown eye stared hesitantly as Yeager walked closer then sat on the bed's edge looking at the floor while she curled up on the mattress, hugging her knees to stop them from trembling.  
  
"Why... why did you do that?" she finally asked after some silence "Why?"  
  
The man lifted his gaze to look at his reflection on the mirror, absently brushing his knee with a finger.  
  
"We all need... a reason to go on." he whispered confusing her "To live and advance when everything seems lost."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" the woman asked, a spark of anger in her voice as she went from sitting to kneeling closer to him "What does it have to do with... raping me? With getting me pregnant with your child? Why me Eren? Why me?"  
  
He turned around fast to look at Zoe and she flinched, yet couldn't help feeling surprise at the saddened expression on Yeager's face, at least until he closed his eyes and controlled himself; in a moment the blank mask was back on, but Hange could still see the lingering remorse partially hidden in those bright green orbs.  
  
"It's over." he whispered then fell silent.  
  
"What?" she asked momentarily forgetting her anger at his disheartened phrase "What's over?"  
  
"Your path. As a Commander. Hange... there's no room for peace anymore." Eren said trying to sound neutral but she didn't miss the little tremble in his words "They won't accept it."  
  
"Marley?"  
  
"The world" he cleared with a shake of his head "They won't stop until every one of us is dead. You heard it after Willy's speech, they cheered. He vowed to kill every last man, woman and child and they... cheered."  
  
His voice broke at the last word and Hange instinctively moved a hand to touch him but refrained instantly; instead she tried to think of a way to convince him of stopping whatever he was planning before it was too late.  
  
"Eren. Listen to me." she said "There might still be a chance. If..."

"You sound like Armin" he said in a tone mixing bitterness and fondness "Even after what happened in Liberio, i'm certain he'll try to convince me to seek a way to solve things peacefully" Yeager said with a resigned chuckle "He hasn't changed at all... neither of you have. You still cling to that... impossible dream. To... the way of the Survey Corps..."  
  
The male buried his face in his hands and let out a long muffled sigh; the woman stared silently, feeling a sting of pity towards the dark haired young man who rose up, once more looking distant and cold.  
  
"You're too naive to understand what's coming... what always was coming. The world won't accept eldians because they envy, hate and also desire our power: if i destroyed Marley, other power would rise to take its place and throw the warriors against us. No nation will ever see us as equals, not even those who claim be our allies... they will just wait until we turn our backs to stab us, to put a new yoke on our necks"  
  
"Eren..." Hange asked with obvious fear and his jaw trembled "What are you planning?"  
  
The man sighed again and took her hand in his, looking at Zoe with eyes full of sadness.  
  
"You can't stop it. It's my choice and my... path." he whispered "The others are... they'll be put in secure places, until it's all over."  
  
"The others?" she mumbled in confusion until the meaning reached her "Eren! What are you planning to do?! What...?!"  
  
His hand grabbed Hange by the nape and brought her closer, startling her into muteness while he stared intensely, letting the human side resurface one last time.  
  
"Live on. Whatever happens now, whatever you think of me, of our actions... live on" he said anxiously, almost desperately "If not for yourself... do it for them" he begged placing his free hand on her belly "Even if you end up hating me..."  
  
He stood up suddenly, whistling loudly, and she heard the dungeon's entrance open followes by steps; such was her shock at his speech Zoe didn't react until he stepped out of the cell and Floch locked the door again: only then she sprung up and rushed to grab his arm through the bars, finally understanding what he meant.  
  
"Eren please don't do it!" Hange pleaded "There has to be another way! We can find it together if you...!"  
  
Words died when he looked at her and the auburn saw the sheer determination in his eyes, the same kind of drive he showed whenever he set his mind on something Zoe had ended up falling for time and time again; yet in that moment all it summoned was an overbearing sense of dread when he shook her hand off and Hange's nails left thin cuts on his skin due the strength in her grasp.  
  
"Stay here. Don't try to escape" he told the woman coldly "You'll all be set free once everything's over; your past deeds helped me in vital moments, and that also deserves recognition. Farewell, Commander."  
  
Eren left without looking back closely followed by his second, leaving a distraught Hange looking at him until the door closed; once he was gone she let out a heart wrenching cry and fell on her knees still gripping the bars tightly.  
  
"EREN YOU IDIOOOOT!" she yelled "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHYYYY?!"

The auburn screamed again and tears started to flow down her cheek as impotence, rage and despair got hold of her heart: Zoe cried long and loud, feelings too intense to ignore them anymore until she had no more tears to shed and felt sick of herself, of Eren and everything; she shakily stood up then went to wash her face on the sink, looking into the mirror to find a woman who looked weak and defeated. With a growl she slowly rose a fist aiming for the reflection, but in the last second her intent wavered and the woman dragged back to the bed and plopped on it, feeling so crushed she briefly considered starving to death before grunting at the idea; in that moment a soft tingling in her belly reminded her of what he'd done and she wondered if it was true, if she was now carrying Eren's child in her: even when there was no real proof of it, the fact he told her of his power so openly, so... certainly, made Hange feel uneasy and full of questions. Why did he chose her? Was it because she was the closest to a lover he had? Because he wanted to give her a reason to stay put? A reason to 'live on' as he said, being a mother? Or was there something else Hange didn't see?  
  
Overwhelmed by conflicting thoughts the auburn covered her eyes with an arm, sighing in impotence as she remembered those fierce, deep green eyes and his burning heat; in that moment, alone in that cell, the woman felt like no answer would satisfy her unless it was from him.  
  
"Eren, you idiot..." she mumbled with resignation "What are you doing... what are we doing?"  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Erehan is actually my favourite Eren involving ship. I might do other works about these two or other pairings in the future.


End file.
